Luna Clinic
by xKittyRiku
Summary: Not ACTUALLY Luna Lovegood. Crossover evens/odds fic with myself and Vampirelover1000x. I take odds, she takes evens. What happens when Lupin faces difficulties between himself and another lover? Review, please! Rated T to be safe.


_*In a Star Trekky voice.* Welcome, friends. Before I begin, I'd like to tell you that this is an evens/odds fic between me and _Vampirelover1000x . _She takes evens, I take odds.  
>Secondly, I'd like to tell you that this is a Harry Potter x Twilight crossover, mainly to annoy our friend Katie who is against the latter. Because I don't know so much about Twilight, even after reading all the books and watching the less-good films, I'll be taking the Harry Potter Chapters. Go over the Vampirelover1000x's page to see more of the Twilight side.<em>

_Please no flaming, just CC!_

_The first chapter is always hard to write x.X_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling... which isn't fair. Even though she did write it.  
>Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, which I think is perfectly fair, but Vampirelover1000x probably thinks it's not fair!<em>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange toyed with the brown-enveloped letter in front of her, touching the sharp edges and straight lines. She pondered; should she open it and take the risk of having anyone else find it? Or should she hide it away and leave the walls of the castle the Death Eaters and her Lord- <em>the Dark Lord- <em>were staying. If she _could_ get away without anyone seeing, the matter would be resolved in no time at all, but having Severus on guard duty made things more difficult. Deciding her fate, Bellatrix used her wand to make the chair seated at the rear of her desk pull backwards, allowing herself enough space to sit. Bellatrix chanted a spell under her breath that opened the top drawer of the desk. She rooted through it, pulling out bits of paper until she found what she was looking for; a glass phial with a steamy looking clear liquid, swirling about, dipping and rising... She poured it onto the letter, and suddenly, it came to life.

"_My darling Bella," _The voice rasped, as if it were drained and hadn't had a mere glass of water for several weeks, and then had spent the last few hours chewing on broken glass. "_I've missed you, more than you can imagine. Have you tried to get away? I need to see you, soon. I'm thinking about telling her it's over, so that we can make a fresh start. Would you like that, Bella? A start for you and I, devoid of interruption? We could run away together, you know. You could leave the people you call your family, leave the people you call your friends, leave the people you call your life. I'm not mentioning specifics in case this letter falls into the wrong hands, if you get what I'm saying._

_"Ultimately, I miss you. And don't even think about keeping this letter, destroy it. I don't want you to be put at risk." _Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, and then knitted them into a scowl as she saw the next words._ "Please, destroy it, Bella. L x." _A single kiss at the end was all that was needed to turn Bellatrix's heart into a throbbing balloon; more air going in and less coming out. If she knew one thing, this "relationship" wouldn't end well. For starters, she was the Dark Lord's last, and best, lieutenant. She loved him, but the writer of the letter was also very close to her heart. And he wasn't a pureblood! And even if he was, his blood had been tainted by not so darker forces. Nothing compared to _her _darker force, anyway. A knocking from the door to her room brought Bellatrix to her senses.

"Y-Your Bellatrix, m'lady?"

"Go away, Pettigrew," she said, without bothering to see who was behind the mahogany frames.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you."

"The Dark Lord, eh?" Bellatrix's eyes lit up; she smirked as she flicked her wand, allowing the door to open from afar. Pettigrew whimpered, and pressed himself to the wall outside her room.

"Y-Yes, m'lady."

"Ha!" Bellatrix screeched, pushing Pettigrew further into the wall. She strode past him, and made her way towards the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks strode around her bedroom, dressing up to go out for a night with Lupin, her date. "Remus?" She called out to the empty household, wondering where the older man could be. "Remus!"<p>

"Dora, it's alright." Lupin's comforting tone reached out and encased Tonks, coating her with a softness only he could manage. "Are you ready for our night out?"

"Well, to be honest, Remus, I'd rather stay in... if you get what I'm saying." Lupin growled, pushing all thoughts of his Mistress to the back of his head.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie..."


End file.
